


Victory Cruise Lines

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bachelor Party, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was looking around the deck, his head slightly tilted. “This is weird,” he finally said.</p><p>Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“We’re on a boat in the literal middle of nowhere,” Cas said. “We’re like a little microcosm of people totally outside their real lives.”</p><p>Dean looked around, considering. “I guess that’s the appeal though, yeah? Like, I guess that’s part of all vacations -- kind of the point of vacations, but there’s usually real life creeping in at the edges. Here… we can’t deal with our responsibilities. Relieves the guilt of avoidance. Hell,” he said, pulling out his cell phone, “I bet -- nope, no service.” He grinned at Cas. “That’s kind of beautiful, ain’t it?” Dean paused and blushed. “Damn, these drinks are strong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled into a parking space and shut off the ignition with a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there -- he loved his best friend, loved Benny’s fiancée, was really-truly happy for them. He still couldn’t shake the tension of spending part of his all-too-short vacation on a fucking boat with people he’d either never met or hadn’t seen in ten years, especially when he had a flight back to Kansas in the early morning.

He wandered across the parking lot, squinting in the bright sun. He spotted Benny in the middle of a throng of people, about half of whom he recognized.

“Benny!” he called, and Benny broke away from the group and wrapped Dean in a fierce hug.

“Dean!” he said. “So good to see you. I’m glad you could make it, brother.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, returning the hug. “But seriously, a gambling cruise? Were all the strip clubs full or something?”

“That’s later,” Benny’s fiancée interrupted. “I insisted.”

“Andrea,” said Dean, pulling her in for a hug. “You are as lovely as ever.”

Andrea kissed him on the cheek. “Seriously though. We’re heading back to Orlando after the cruise, hoping to hit up some appropriately classy establishments. I hope you’ll be in attendance?”

Dean made a face. “Love to, but I’m flying out in the morning, and I suspect I wouldn’t be making it back from Orlando.”

Andrea patted his arm in sympathy. “Adulthood sucks.”

“That it does.”

He looked around the crowd and was relieved to see a number of people he knew and liked.

“Hey, Kevin! Shit, you grew up. Cas, Gabe, you guys… didn’t. Bobby! Thanks for not killing me and Benny our senior year.”

“Thanks for not setting my house on fire,” Bobby replied gruffly, giving Dean a one-armed hug. “How’s Sam?”

“He’s great. He wanted to come but he couldn’t take enough time off to get all the way here from California.”

Benny took over from there, introducing Dean around. Dean smiled and nodded his way through the group. Eventually the boarding bell rang, and they managed to jostle their way through the turnstiles and onto the boat. Dean lost sight of Benny, but their group probably made up at least a quarter of the guests on the boat, so he wasn’t worried.

The ship appeared to be three levels below deck, with two full of games and slot machines and one dominated by a buffet-style cafeteria. Dean wandered through the rooms, but they were quiet, as gambling was apparently not allowed until the boat was in international waters.

He finally popped up on the deck and found that his friends had commandeered most of the tables. He ordered something unsettlingly bright-colored from the bar and dropped into an empty chair. All the chairs shaded by umbrellas were taken and he winced at the direct sunlight.

He took a sip of his drink and sputtered. “Holy shit,” he said. “Thought these were gonna be like fruit juice, not like slightly fruit-flavored pure alcohol.”

“Rumor is he makes the first one really strong,” came Castiel’s voice from his left, “so you don’t notice how watered-down the rest are.”

Dean snorted. “Smart bartender,” and Cas nodded. Dean smiled at Cas. They had been friendly in high school, with several overlapping circles of friends, but had never been close. He took a more careful sip of his drink.

“So how’s Kansas?” Cas asked.

Dean blinked. “How’d you --?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “We’re Facebook friends, Dean. I just don’t use it much.”

“Oh,” Dean said sheepishly. “Kansas is fine. Boring. Cold, lots of corn, you know. I may join Sammy in California someday.”

“What’s he doing in California?”

“Law school,” said Dean proudly. “Stanford.”

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Damn. He always was a smart kid, though.”

“I didn’t know you knew him.”

“I was between you guys in high school,” Cas said, sipping his drink with a grimace. “Closer to his grade than yours, actually, and he was always taking advanced classes anyway. He was one of the few people outside of drama club who was nice to me.”

Dean frowned. “People weren’t nice to you?”

Cas waved his hand. “I wasn’t bullied or anything, no. But I was a weird kid. Took me a long time to develop what few social skills I now possess.”

Dean laughed. “Well, I always thought you were cool.”

Cas smiled, then squinted at the sky. “You want to find someplace out of the sun? I don’t know about you, but I’m going to be a lobster before the casinos even open if I’m not careful.

Dean stretched his arms out. “Yes, well, we can’t all be blessed with golden tans,” he said airily.

“Dick,” said Castiel, but he was laughing. He looked around. “There’s a couple empty places at the bar under the awning.”

“Close proximity to the alcohol, I like it.” They got up and moved to the bar. Cas sighed in visible relief at the shade.

The bartender glanced up. “Hey, boys. How’re the drinks?”

“Not what I expected,” Dean admitted. “But delicious. Is there anything but alcohol in that?”

The bartender laughed. “Casino bars are the only places in the world where you make more money by being generous with the alcohol.” He glanced at the clock. “Speaking of which, the casino should be open now. You two gonna hit the tables?”

Dean shrugged. “In a bit. Our party’s still up here.”

The bartender -- Tom, his nametag read -- nodded. “Well, you let me know if you boys need anything.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool sea breeze and gentle motion of the boat.

“This is more enjoyable than I expected,” Cas admitted.

“Me too,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t’ve missed it, but I was looking forward to a lot of forced laughing and awkward conversation.”

Cas snorted. “Story of my life.”

Benny made his way over to the bar and threw his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Gonna head downstairs and lose a bunch of money,” he announced. “You guys joining us?”

Dean glanced at Cas, who just shrugged. “In a little while,” he said. Benny grinned at him, and the entourage began trickling through the door.

“I’m not much of a gambler, honestly,” Cas said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“I’ve been to Vegas a couple of times,” Dean said with a laugh. “Spent the entire night drinking the free gin & tonics and playing the nickel slots. I’m with you.” 

Castiel was looking around the deck, his head slightly tilted. “This is weird,” he finally said.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

“We’re on a boat in the literal middle of nowhere,” Cas said. “We’re like a little microcosm of people totally outside their real lives.”

Dean looked around, considering. “I guess that’s the appeal though, yeah? Like, I guess that’s part of all vacations -- kind of the _point_ of vacations, but there’s usually real life creeping in at the edges. Here… we _can’t_ deal with our responsibilities. Relieves the guilt of avoidance. Hell,” he said, pulling out his cell phone, “I bet -- nope, no service.” He grinned at Cas. “That’s kind of beautiful, ain’t it?” Dean paused and blushed. “Damn, these drinks are strong.”

Cas laughed. “No, that’s exactly it. You said it better than I could.”

Dean opened his mouth to object when a five-person conga line made up of very senior citizens sashayed past. He shut his mouth and his eyes met Cas’. A beat went by and they dissolved into helpless laughter.

“Oh, my God,” Dean finally choked. “What the fuck are we doing here?” He sat back and wiped his eyes, then made the mistake of catching Cas’ eyes, and they were off again.

“Dude, I can’t look at you,” Dean said, hiccupping. He flapped his hand. “Seriously. Jesus.”

“I can’t remember laughing that hard in a long time,” Cas gasped. He scrubbed his hand across his face.

As if on cue, a group of voices on the other side of the deck began singing a Beach Boys song. Dean’s eyes locked with Cas’ again. _Is this really happening_ , he asked with a raised eyebrow, and Cas replied with a shrug, palms upward: _I have no idea what is going on_.

Tom cleared his throat, and they jumped. “You two are certainly in your own world,” he said with a smile. “Can I get you another drink?”

They blushed slightly and finished their drinks. “Please,” Cas said, and Dean nodded, pushing his glass across the bar.

They settled into easy conversation, and if there was maybe some inappropriately prolonged eye contact, and if maybe Dean’s eyes drifted to Castiel’s lips now and again, well -- they’d already established that the whole point of this type of thing was to get out of your comfort zone, and Jesus, Cas was beautiful.

“There you guys are!” Benny exclaimed, clapping his hands on their shoulders. “We’re starting a poker tournament, you guys want in?”

“Uh,” Dean said. Cas was looking at him with wide and anxious eyes. “Naw, we’re gonna stay up here for now, dude. I’m in Kansas, remember? I like to see the ocean.”

Castiel visibly relaxed, and Benny looked between the two of them. “Of course, brother. Enjoy all the not-corn.” He disappeared through the doorway.

“What was that about?”

“I’m a little claustrophobic,” Cas admitted. “Not that bad, honestly, just -- I just prefer it up here.”

Dean grinned, leaning back and crossing his ankles on Castiel’s knee. “I like you, Cas,” he said. “We can stay here all day.”

The geriatric samba troupe chose that moment to dance by the bar again. Dean and Cas watched them, open-mouthed, then turned back to each other.

“I have this weird feeling,” Dean said, “that we are having a different day than everybody else.

Cas blinked at him. Then he started laughing, snorting and hiccupping, and oh, fuck, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the midday sun began its descent into late afternoon, Dean and Castiel were well and truly drunk. Drunk enough that Dean planned to take a nap in the car before risking the short drive home. They remained at their posts at the bar, occasionally chatting with Tom the bartender or the members of their party that happened to drift by, but mostly more and more firmly ensconsed in their own little bubble.

Despite the ten-odd years that had gone by since they had last seen each other, neither felt the need to play the catch-up game that was usually obligatory between old friends. They traded occasional stories, but as the afternoon wore on the world seemed to shrink around them.

“So were you, y’know, unpopular in high school?” Dean asked curiously. “I mean -- sorry, was that rude?”

“Bit rude,” said Cas, but he was smiling. “Anyway, no, like I said, I didn’t have a bad time of it. Mostly people left me alone. And I had the drama club. I’m pretty sure Charlie Bradbury knew I was gay before I did. Which, y’know, makes sense.” Dean’s eyebrows rose and Cas’ eyes went wide. “Uh,” Cas said. “I guess I didn’t say, um. Sorry -- I’m not trying to, you know --” He gestured helplessly.

Dean stared at him for a few moments then burst out laughing. Cas scowled at him, still clearly uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Dean said, hiccupping. “Sorry, it’s just -- I’m fairly sure we’ve been half telepathic for the past couple hours, I don’t think you’re going to offend me.”

Dean was relieved more than anything. He was fully aware that his eyes had been drifting to Castiel’s lips more often than remotely appropriate, and he was fairly sure that he wasn’t imagining the things being exchanged wordlessly in their glances, and at least now he was tentatively sure that even if he was wrong, he wouldn’t be met with horrified revulsion.

Cas was still blushing, and it occurred to him he might consider reciprocating that reassurance.

“Anyway,” he declared with a grand gesture, tilting his bar stool back, “I… am apathetisexual.”

Cas rolled his eyes and yanked Dean’s chair upright. “So you don’t care about sex?” he asked. Dean snorted.

“On the contrary,” he said, “I don’t care about _who_ I have sex with.” Castiel’s face closed off a little, and he replayed his words in his head. “Shit,” he said, blushing. “I meant -- I don’t care about the _gender_ of who I have sex with. God, I’m an asshole.”

Cas tilted his head, a smile playing at his mouth. “Are you flirting with me?”

A muffled laugh came from the bartender. They turned towards him, but he waved them off, snickering.

“God help me, I guess I am.”

They grinned at each other, and at that moment Benny wandered over, slinging an arm around each of them.

“Jesus Christ,” Benny said, smiling, “I think you two are having a better time at my own bachelor party than I am.” They blushed. “Anyway, the casinos are closing in a few, if you guys want to get down there at all.” He knuckled Dean’s forehead and wandered off.

“Shall we?” Dean asked.

“I suppose it’s the thing to do,” Cas replied with a sigh. They dropped hefty tips on Tom’s counter and made their way down.

“Where the hell are we going?” Dean said, as they fought their way down stairs.

“Does it matter?” Cas replied. He grabbed Dean’s hand, and they made their way to some slot machines in a quiet corner. They fumbled in their pockets for change and were about to drop coins in the slot when the intercom crackled.

“We are now leaving international waters,” it announced smoothly. “The casinos are now closed, and we will be docking in thirty minutes.”

They turned to each other in disbelief and burst out laughing.

“Jesus,” Dean gasped. “This is ridiculous. This is not how I anticipated this going.”

Cas leaned against him.

“You’re coming to the afterparty, right?” he said, and Dean could feel his breath fluttering a little bit against his skin. He sighed.

“I can’t,” he said sadly. “I’m flying back to Kansas in the morning, and I don’t think I’d be getting back from Orlando any time tonight.” He bit his lip and decided to let Castiel interpret that as he chose.

Cas stared at him for a moment. “Um,” he said. “I’ve got a hotel room in Orlando,” -- and Dean couldn’t help shivering a little -- “but Gabriel is coming back into town tonight, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind giving you a ride home. If you, you know. If you wanted to come along.”

All the reasons that that was a bad idea flashed across Dean’s head, and he shoved them away resolutely.

“That would be awesome,” he said, giving Cas a crooked grin. Cas reached out and wrapped their hands together, and yeah, this was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after 5:00, Dean found himself crammed into Gabriel’s little Prius, squished between Cas and a guy named Luke that he didn’t know, and who turned out to be Kevin’s on-again off-again fling.

“Jesus Christ,” said Gabriel, glancing between Luke reaching into the front seat to play with Kevin’s hair and the smiles Dean and Cas kept shyly exchanging, “could this car get any gayer?”

“Well, you do drive a Prius,” Dean pointed out.

“Hey!” Gabe objected. “It’s very practical.”

“ _Practical_?” Dean echoed. “Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel Novak?”

“Listen,” Gabe said, affronted, “some of us grew up.” 

“And others of us are currently stuffing a blow-up doll with sex toys for Benny’s wedding gift,” Cas interjected. “I don’t even understand how you’re _doing_ it.”

“I am a man of many talents, little bro,” Gabe said gravely. Cas shook his head.

Dean had put up a perfunctory protest at getting stuck sitting bitch -- “What the fuck, I’m the biggest dude in here!” “Fatass,” Cas had agreed, and Dean poked him hard in the ribs -- but as it gave Dean an excellent reason to press himself against Castiel’s side, he didn’t have too many complaints.

At least not until he discovered that Castiel had a playful streak.

Dean was leaning forward to talk to Kevin when he felt cool fingertips tracing circles on his back where his shirt had ridden up. He shut his mouth and sat back abruptly. Cas blinked at him innocently, but there was a definite glint in his eyes. And then the little fucker winked.

Dean stared at him, then gave him a slow smirk, because hell if he couldn’t give as good as he got.

He bent forward again, resuming chatting with Kevin, but hooked his elbow casually over Cas’ knee, letting his arm dangle along his leg. He crooked his index finger just under the hem of Cas’ jeans, running his fingernail lightly back and forth over the skin of his ankle. Cas shifted, and Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the play of muscles under his arm. He glanced back, and Cas was biting his lip and very pointedly not looking at him.

Dean grinned and leaned back, nudging Castiel’s shoulder with his. Cas turned towards him, head tilted to one side with a considering look on his face, and then Dean felt a thumb slip just under the waistband of his jeans, pressing against his hip. He swallowed, and Cas raised an eyebrow, lips twitching.

Dean mentally upgraded _playful_ to _fucking evil_ , and studiously tried to not find that a turn on.

“ _Mooo-ooom_ ,” Luke whined theatrically, and they jumped. “Cas and Dean are eye-fucking and it’s _weee-eeeirdd_.”

“Go back to playing Barbie with your boyfriend’s hair,” Dean said, shoving at Luke’s shoulder.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Luke retorted, slapping his hand away.

“Today,” Kevin agreed.

“I will turn this car around,” Gabriel mock-threatened.

“No, you won’t,” Cas said. “There are strippers in Orlando.”

“Fair point, Cassie.”

“Cassie?” Dean said.

“I’ll end you, Dean,” Cas replied cheerfully, and Dean filed that away for future use.

Finally they got to Orlando and found the bar hosting the post-cruise drinking fest, and Kevin and Luke disappeared into a corner almost immediately. Cas and Dean ordered a round and managed to snag an empty table. They pulled their chairs closer together, and Dean felt suddenly nervous.

On the boat nothing felt quite real, and it was easy to let all the carefully constructed walls melt away; he’d felt _himself_ , with Cas at a bar in the middle of the fucking ocean, like he couldn’t ever remember feeling. And the flirting in the car, that was easy. He could do flirting. But here, sitting next to each other in a bar like real people do, he found himself fidgeting awkwardly with his beer, not sure what to do with his hands or eyes.

He glanced up, opening his mouth without quite knowing what to say, and found Cas already mirroring him. They stared at each other for a moment, then dissolved into laughter.

“I hope this isn’t weird,” Cas said, “but --”

“It’s weird,” Dean affirmed.

“Shut up, dick,” Cas said, elbowing him. “No, like -- I’m afraid this sounds creepy,” he admitted. “I’m not known for my social filter.”

“Well,” Dean said, “you’ve already put your hand in my pants. In a car. With your brother.” Cas actually blushed, and Dean privately considered it the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“You were asking for it.”

“But you started it.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Cas said with a dramatic sigh. “I, uh... I was afraid it wouldn't, you know, be the same here. Us, I mean. Is that weird?"

"Very," Dean said. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"Dean fucking Winchester!" came a voice from behind him. He jumped, turning around, then broke out in a grin.

"Jo fucking Harvelle," he said, and pulled her into a hug.

Charlie Bradbury appeared at her elbow. "And Castiel fucking Novak, while we're at it," she added, throwing an arm around Cas' neck. "Rumor has it you two spent the day ignoring everyone else and eye-fucking."

Cas hugged her back but his brow furrowed. "Luke said the same thing. I don't believe I understand what is meant by 'eye-fucking’," he said, quirking his fingers into air quotes.

"Christ, you weren't kidding about that social filter," Dean said.

"Means you dudes look like you want to eat each other for lunch, dinner, and dessert," Jo announced. "Cas, baby, Dean looks at you like he looks at _pie _."__

Dean groaned, but Cas just looked more confused.

"It means he wants to have sex with you," Charlie clarified in a stage whisper. "Hot sweaty dirty man-love."

"Oh, my God," Dean said. "I don't know why everyone is interested in all the sex Cas and I aren't actually having."

"Yet," Charlie added. Jo rolled her eyes.

"In the first place," she said, "because we've all known you both for like 15 years, so of _course_ we're interested. And in the second place, you both also got fuckin' hot. I bet even Charlie here could dredge up some fantasies about you boning." 

Charlie squinched up her nose. "Kinda gross, Jo, but if anything could make me interested in dick..."

"Jesus. It's reassuring to know that you guys never grew any tact."

"We got old, not lame, dude," Jo said. She drained her beer and belched in emphasis. 

“Clearly,” Dean laughed, shaking his head.

The girls wandered off, and next Andrea stopped by.

“Dean! You said you weren’t coming, you lying asshole,” she said with delight. “Gonna crash with Castiel?” She grinned, bright and innocent.

“I wish,” he said without thinking. 

“I bet,” she said without missing a beat, and Dean realized what he’d said. 

“No, uh, I mean,” he mumbled, blushing, and Jesus Christ, he really _was_ back in high school. 

“So you _don’t_ want to crash with me?” Castiel said, the snarky fucker. 

Dean glared at him before trying to salvage the shreds of his dignity. 

“Cas’ brother is heading back tonight and offered to give me a ride. I wish I could stay the night, but I figured I’d take the chance to appreciate Orlando’s ‘classy establishments,’ as you so elegantly -- and accurately -- put it,” he said, as the faint but unmistakable sound of vomit drifted from a corner. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you haven’t even _begun_ to see classy. Now c’mon, you guys should come dance!" 

“Nope,” they said in unison. 

"Spoilsports,” she said with a sigh, and disappeared into the crowd. 

Other people drifted by to chat as their circuits of the bar landed them nearby, but as the evening wore on, the bar sounds and loud conversation around them faded into background noise, and they found themselves again in a strange little bubble, with everyone else on the outside. 

“I don’t want to go back,” Dean said. 

“I wish you didn’t have to,” Cas said. “It feels like we’ve got this like magical mental telepathy going. Don’t wanna break the spell.” He paused. “Sorry. That was kinda cheesy.” 

“It was,” Dean agreed. “And pretty fuckin’ gay.” Cas snorted and smacked at him, and Dean caught at his hand, just looping their little fingers together. “S’true, though. I’m pretty sure half our conversation isn’t actually out loud. Granted, I’m pretty drunk.” 

“And pretty fuckin’ gay,” Cas mimicked him. Dean grinned at him. 

They kept their touching chaste and fairly platonic -- certainly no fingertip slipping into his fucking _pants_ , the sneaky bastard -- but Dean knew he was a handsy drunk to begin with, and they angled themselves more and more towards each other, finding little points of contact. Cas propped his feet on the rungs of Dean’s chair so their calves brushed together, and Dean prodded annoyingly at Cas’ hand on the table, and Cas didn’t tell him to stop. 

Dean was engaged in his latest battle to drag his eyes away from Cas’ fucking lips -- _fucking lips, oh God, yes_ , he thought -- when Gabriel popped up. 

"Holy shit, you guys are still here,” he said. “Thought you’d fucked off back to Cassie’s hotel hours ago. And by _fucked off_ I mean --” 

“Yes, Gabriel, we can extrapolate your meaning,” Cas said with a laugh. 

Gabe ruffled his hair. “Anyway, glad I found you. We’re about to head out to our next destination, and thank God, ‘cause if I can’t get wasted then I definitely should be looking at naked people.” 

“Wait, what? Where are we heading?” 

“Doll House,” Gabe answered. 

“Oh God,” Dean said with a snort, “Andrea really wasn’t fucking kidding." 

Gabriel grinned at him, then leaned in. “Just a heads up, there’s multiple bets going on right now as to whether you’ll actually go home tonight,” he said with a smirk. 

Dean groaned, and Gabe grinned. 

“C’mon, little bro,” he said, hauling Castiel out of his seat. “Hopefully at least _one_ of us gets laid tonight, one way or another.” 

Castiel blushed again, and Dean’s insides tingled, and he was so very fucking fucked. One way or another. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the party had been gathered and shepherded the few blocks to the strip club, Dean and Cas had more or less abandoned any pretense of keeping their touches platonic. The arms slung around each other's shoulders and waists could have passed for drunken friendliness, but less so the hand Dean had slipped under Cas' shirt to fit his hipbone under his fingers ("Revenge," Dean had smirked, tickling him lightly), nor the way Cas kept running his thumb over the back of Dean's neck, tugging absently at his hair.

Finally everyone got tumbled through the doors, and Dean and Cas collapsed on an empty bench. Dean shamelessly flung his right leg over Cas' left and an arm around his shoulder.

"Subtlety's your strong suit, then," Cas said.

"S'comfortable," Dean declared.

Cas rolled his eyes, but he put an arm around Dean's knee and tugged him closer.

"Dean Winchester wouldn't know subtle if it punched him in the face," Charlie said, materializing in front of them and handed them each a gin and tonic.

"Well, that wouldn't be very subtle," he pointed out reasonably. "Hey, thanks, dude! What's --?"

"Just wanted to buy the happy couple a drink," Charlie said cheerfully. She leaned over to Cas. "Seriously, I don't know how he isn't sucking your face off yet."

Cas blushed, but he grinned up at her. "I suspect Dean prides himself on his contrariness," he said. "Urging him to do something makes him perversely unwilling."

"Hello, I'm right here," Dean said, flapping his hand.

"You could kiss _him_ ," Charlie continued, undeterred.

"I never said I was any different.

Charlie groaned. "You two are hopeless. Then again, I'm not convinced this isn't all a ploy. I think you're just trying to get the rest of us to ply you with alcohol until you're drunk enough to fuck in the bathroom."

"God, you always were a romantic," Dean said. "Charlie, you're in a room literally full of naked women. I'm pretty sure there's way more interesting people to harass right now."

Charlie grinned at him. "I knew you'd say something intelligent someday, Dean." She disappeared into the crowd, and Cas snorted.

The alcohol had had its intended effect of fueling the butterflies in Dean's stomach, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist leaning forward to close off those last few inches between them much longer. And judging from the way Cas had wrapped his hand around Dean's leg and was rubbing circles into his inner thigh, he wasn't much better off.

Dean wasn’t even sure _why_ he was resisting. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Cas -- it was most very certainly not that he didn’t want to. And he had to admit to himself that Cas wasn’t really wrong about his contrariness, but there was a limit as to how much he was willing to deny himself for the sake of being a stubborn ass. The anticipation itself was delicious -- fuck’s sake, the tension between them was so thick that Charlie had actually turned her back on a roomful of tits to knock some sense into them -- but that wasn’t it either.

Cas took a drink, and as Dean watched him flick his tongue out to absently lick at a drop of condensation on the glass, he had the feeling kissing Cas was going to open some floodgates that should almost definitely _not_ be opened in an Orlando strip club past midnight with a very definite time limit on his night.

He sighed, then jumped as two strippers appeared in front of them, manhandling them apart and climbing into their laps.

“Um,” said Dean.

“My name’s Layla,” said the girl on Dean’s lap. “Compliments of the gentleman at the bar.” She tilted her head, and of course there was Gabriel, slowly nursing a beer. He smiled at them brightly and waved. Cas groaned.

The other girl grinned down at Cas. “Diana,” she said. “Don’t worry, boys, we know a lost cause when we see one. But when a client says jump…” she sighed theatrically.

“…you ask which gorgeous laps you have to go jump into,” Layla finished.

Dean laughed. “It’s a rough life.”

The girls took it easy on them, and the ensuing lap dances ended up being more silly than sexy. They both were actually pretty funny, and most definitely smoking hot; under any other circumstances, Dean would have had more than a few ideas of what to do with them. But Cas had reached down and grabbed Dean’s hand between them, and Dean was infinitely more interested in that small point of contact than the lapful of hot girl shimmying on his legs.

Finally they climbed off, and Dean gave them a couple bucks. They waved good-naturedly and wandered back off through the crowd.

“Fucking Gabriel,” Cas grumbled.

Dean laughed. “It was bound to happen,” he said. “And it could’ve been worse. Except, ugh, they messed up my position.” He shifted back in closer. “You were perfect under me.”

“Well, that’s a loaded statement,” Cas commented to no one in particular.

“Hmph,” Dean said, pulling Cas’ arm over his shoulder. “Just because _some_ people have dirty minds.” He was just trying to arrange his limbs so he was flopped half atop Cas when he felt warm breath on his neck.

Cas’ lips brushed over the shell of his ear for a moment. “You,” he finally whispered, and fuck, Dean’s battle to not get an obvious erection was just about lost, “are a _sloth_ , Dean Winchester.” He shoved at Dean playfully, but overbalanced and ended up half tumbling over, landing with his head in Dean’s lap and his cheek pressed against what was unmistakably Dean’s half-hard cock.

They froze, and Dean stared down at him, a blush creeping into his face. “Uh,” he said. Then he shrugged and winked. “Could have just _asked_ , y’know.”

They both burst out laughing. “And _I_ have the dirty mind,” Cas said in mock outrage, struggling to sit up.

“Aw,” Dean said, hauling him upright, “I kinda liked you like that.”

“As was abundantly clear,” Cas said with a pointed glance at Dean’s jeans.

Dean’s blush intensified, but he grinned. “You,” he said, draining his drink, “are a little shit.” Cas just smirked.

“You sure you’re not gettin’ paid for this show?” Jo asked, appearing next to Dean.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean said, “do all of you assholes need to wear a bell?”

“Pretty sure I could be wearing a fire alarm and you wouldn’t notice,” she said. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m out $50 to Gabe if you don’t have your tongues down each other’s throats in the next 15 minutes.” She winked. “No pressure.”

“We have the most manipulative friends on the planet,” Cas mumbled, turning his head into Dean’s neck. Dean let a moment go by, Cas’ hot breath against his skin, and then --

“Joanna Beth!” he yelled, and Cas jerked away. She turned around with a glower. “Go buy us a round!”

She started to lift a hand to flip him off but Dean ignored her. He pulled Cas’ into his lap, and he could fucking _feel_ the eyes of their friends boring into them. Fuck it, he always was a showman.

He lifted a hand to Cas’ face, double, triple, fucking septuple-checking that he wasn’t really fucking wrong about this, and then Cas curled his fingers in Dean’s hair and leaned in closer, and finally they pulled each other in, mouths soft and fumbling.

Their party erupted in applause, and Dean and Cas simultaneously raised their middle fingers without breaking apart. Cas let out a soft moan, and Dean took the opportunity to nibble at his lip. Cas responded by sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth, and Dean was distantly gratified to discover that he was not the only one with a blatant boner.

“I owe you boys,” Jo said happily, plunking their drinks on the nearest table.

“Then _go away_ ,” they replied in unison, and her laughter drifted behind as she wandered off.

“Ooh, you guys can move in next door to us,” Kevin crowed from a corner.

“And we can start a big gay subdivision,” Luke added.

Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth. “I thought you guys _weren’t_ boyfriends today.”

“That was earlier.”

Dean and Cas pulled away, staring at each other, then dissolved into laughter again, hiccupping into each other’s shoulders.

“How did we get here?” Cas gasped, wiping his eyes. “I mean, how the fuck did this day start on a boat in the ocean and now I’m in your lap making out with you _slightly_ obscenely in a strip club?”

“Only slightly?” Dean growled. He rolled his hips. “I’m offended.”

Cas hissed and ground down against him, biting his ear. “I could,” he said, suddenly uncertain. “I could take you home in the morning. When’s your flight?”

“9:00,” Dean said, gripping Cas’ waist and trying to get his mouth onto every available surface. “Oh, God, please.”

“Plenty of time,” Cas whispered. He brought their lips back together and slid a hand up Dean’s shirt, and they quickly lost interest in their surroundings.

Finally somebody was tapping insistently on their shoulders.

“Go ‘ _way_ ,” they mumbled.

Gabriel sighed. “Much as I would love to leave you two here to fuck it out on a strip club floor, I fear I would be remiss in my responsible older brother duties,” he said. “I _will_ get a crowbar if I have to. I settled your tab -- which you did not deserve, as you made me lose $50 to Jo -- but we really do have to go.”

They broke apart, breathless. They stared at each other for a few long moments, then reluctantly followed Gabriel out to his car, where Kevin and Luke were already waiting. Dean climbed in after Cas, and then proceeded to ignore everyone else in the car when he climbed into Cas’ lap and locked their lips back together.

“Oh God,” Luke said, wrinkling his nose. “I feel dirty just being in the same car with you guys, and Kevin and I already --” Kevin cleared his throat loudly.

“So,” Gabriel drawled, “am I correct in the assumption that you’ll be accepting Cassie’s hospitality tonight?”

“Mrghh,” they growled, pressing deeper against each other. Then Cas pushed Dean away slightly, gasping.

“Wait,” he said. Dean whined and tried to get closer, but Cas held him off. “Wait, Dean, wait. If you come back with me tonight there’s no way you’re catching your plane in the morning.”

“Will,” he mumbled, pulling at Cas. “Not that far.”

Cas allowed himself to suck at Dean’s lip briefly but pushed him back again.

“Dean,” he said. “Plane at 9:00. Be there at 8:00. Hour drive. Are you packed?” Dean scowled and shook his head. “It’s… just after 2:00 now, and Dean, if you walk into that hotel room with me, we are not sleeping for a very long time. And I personally don’t want to die -- don’t want _either_ of us to die -- because we’re trying to make it back sleepless and still drunk.”

Dean made a high, upset noise, but he finally pulled back, letting his brain clear. He desperately tried to think of other options -- _you could miss the flight_ , his dick suggested, _it’s not a big deal, people miss flights all the time_ \-- but he knew Cas was right.

“Fuck,” he sighed, slumping against Cas’ side.

“Mm,” Cas agreed, pulling Dean back into his lap. “Come back here, I like you like that.”

“There _are_ other people in this car,” Gabriel said. “Like the person driving.”

They ignored him. “You’ll be back for the wedding next month?” Cas said.

“Groomsman, so not much choice.”

“How long will you be in town?”

“Um,” Dean said. “Week and a half, I think. Wednesday before through the weekend after.”

“Mm,” Cas said, licking at Dean’s neck. “Think you can wait four weeks? Not even. Three and a half.”

“ _No_ ,” Dean said. “Not even fucking close.”

Gabriel pulled to a stop all too soon. “Sorry to interrupt the love-fest, boys,” he said, “but it’s time to put up or shut up.”

Cas and Dean sighed deeply. “Do I get a goodbye kiss?” Dean asked.

“What’s the last ten minutes been?” Cas asked with a crooked grin. He pulled Dean out of the backseat and shoved him up against the car, kissing him hard and grinding his thigh between Dean’s legs.

“You,” Dean groaned --

“-- are a little shit, I know,” Cas smirked.

“And _not_ making it any easier for me to leave.”

Gabriel finally honked, and Cas kissed him once more, fiercely, then gave him a last longing look.

“See you soon,” he said, and turned and walked away. Dean watched him go, then wrenched upon the door with a sigh, collapsing back inside. Three expectant pairs of eyes turned to him.

“Nope,” he said to the ceiling. He curled himself into the corner and fell asleep almost instantly, a small smile playing on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was nervous.

About 90% of it was the usual pre-wedding nerves, focused mostly Benny -- because holy shit, _Benny is getting married_ , Benny who used to poke him awake in trigonometry to avoid the wrath of the bitch teacher, who used to skip class with him just to go to the fucking bookstore, who he used to get high with and watch the sun come up --

He let out a small sigh; the combination of Benny’s marriage and being back in Florida made him feel both old and far away. _So wags the weary world away_ , he thought.

Andrea caught his eye, and he reached out and pulled her into a hug, careful not to mess up her dress or hair. “Thanks for being you,” he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him. “You look gorgeous,” she said, holding him out at arm’s length for appraisal. “I’m sure Castiel will agree.” She winked.

He swallowed, because yeah, there’s that other 10% he’s trying desperately not to think about.

He hadn’t really talked much to Cas since that night. To be fair, Cas _had_ dragged himself out of whatever Internet hole he lived in and actually logged onto Facebook to send Dean a message, but the exchange felt stilted and weird, and no line of easy communication had been reopened. And, surprisingly, he hadn’t really thought about him all that much. OK, he might have replayed certain moments in his head a few times, and possibly jerked off thinking of Castiel’s lips once or twice or so often he lost count. But for the most part Dean stayed busy with work and friends and life, and Cas was just sort of a shadowy anticipation in the back of his head.

But now it was very bright and real and _here_ , as he peered out the window at guests trickling in and shoved flutes of champagne at the nearest panicking person. He was half-afraid Cas wouldn’t end up showing up at all, but more afraid that he’d be there, and they’d shake hands and exchange pleasantries and clap each other on the shoulder, and he’d be left wondering if everything that had happened before had all been in his head.

He shook himself. Benny, he reminded himself. _This is about Benny. Not your lovesick, self-centered ass_. He sighed and returned to the last-minute frenzy.

The ceremony itself was blessedly short, which Dean added to the ever-growing list of things he loved about Benny and Andrea. Dean managed to keep his focus on the couple, instead of scanning the audience for a head of messy black hair, and he was surprised to find himself wiping his eyes at the end. He pulled Benny into a quick fierce hug, then hung back to wait for the requisite photos of the wedding party.

“Didn’t take you for a crier,” said a gravelly voice in his ear.

Dean jumped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said airily, then broke into a grin. “S’good to see you, dude.”

“It is,” Cas said with a smile. He checked Dean out rather obviously. “You look… nice.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, reciprocating, “you’re… tolerable.” In truth, Dean wasn’t sure how he was supposed to make it through the next few hours staring at Cas in a suit without doing something definitely inappropriate and possibly illegal.

“Tolerable. Good to know,” Cas laughed. “Want to go grab drinks?”

“ _Open bar, dude_ ,” Dean said.

“OK, Farva.”

“Holy shit, you caught a movie reference? What have you been _doing_ the last few weeks?”

Cas rolled his eyes.

They made their way to the bar, and while Dean might have been subconsciously scoping out any semi-hidden corners to drag Cas into, they ended up ensconced at a random table. They didn’t re-invade each other’s personal space, but they immediately fell into a running commentary of the reception and the guests, and to Dean’s immense relief the awkwardness of their online conversation was gone.

“Holy shit, is that Benny’s little sister? Last time I saw her she caught us getting stoned on his back porch, she must have been in middle school.”

“She got hot,” Cas commented.

“Gross, dude, she’s --”

“Don’t worry, Dean, you’re still prettier.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling a little. “Smooth as ever, Cas,” he said, and Cas grinned at him.

“Sadly, I haven’t found time to grow any social graces since I saw you last,” he said. Dean reached over to ruffle his hair, and Cas batted his hand away playfully. 

“I like you better like this anyway.

A whirlwind of red hair appeared and dropped into an empty chair. “Ah, the earth and the sun have gravitated to each other once again!”

“I’m the sun,” Dean announced. “Can I be the sun?”

“Well,” Cas said, glancing at his pale skin, “I’m probably out of the running for the sun, but I think I’m a bit more lunar than terrestrial. Hello, Charlie.”

“Fine, fine,” she said. “The sun and the moon is more poetic anyway.”

“Since when are you interested in poetic, dude?”

She shrugged. “Hey, chicks dig poetry.”

Jo appeared and sat down opposite Charlie. “You know, there’s a bedroom in the guest house,” she said with a wink.

“Good afternoon to you, too, Jo,” Dean said.

“I’m just saying, I heard your hot gay boning session got cut off last time, so…”

“You _heard_ \--? Wait, you know what, I don’t want to know.”

“Wait,” Charlie said, glancing between them. “You mean, you didn’t…?”

“Oh, my God,” Dean groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “You guys, we’re only on our first round. At least let us get drunk before you start double-teaming us with the Jo-and-Charlie horrorshow.

“Which is not to say the tip about the guest house is unappreciated,” Cas added.

Dean’s head came up and he glared at Cas, who was of course completely unfazed. “Don’t _encourage_ them!” he said, as Jo and Charlie dissolved into laughter. 

Cas just grinned, but something hot and considering flashed across his face. “It’s useful knowledge,” he said finally. “Hold on, I’m getting us more drinks.” He stood up and began weaving towards the bar.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Dean yelled at his back.

“Are you objecting?” Cas called over his shoulder.

“Nope,” Charlie and Jo called back together, and Dean snorted.

“Was that for my benefit or yours?”

“Can’t it be both?” Jo said, draining her glass. “Seriously, Dean, if you and Cas don’t do the deed so help me --”

“Jesus, Jo. In the first place, please don’t ever say ‘do the deed’ again. In the second place, you do realize I’m not the only participant in this endeavor, right?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

Dean dropped his head into his hands again. “You guys, as much as I appreciate your concern, I assure you I have a much more vested interest in getting Cas naked than you do, so if you could --”

Something cold touched his neck and he yelped, looking up. Jo and Charlie had disappeared and Cas was standing next to him, two drinks in hand and a smile twitching at his lips.

“I wouldn’t be _entirely_ sure of that, Dean,” he said.

“Oh, God,” Dean said, blushing furiously. “I thought you were supposed to be the one with no social skills.”

“I must be rubbing off on you,” Cas replied, blinking innocently, and Dean snorted.

“You will be,” he said before he could stop himself. They stared at each other for a few moments then burst out laughing, and Cas sat down with a thunk, pushing a glass at Dean.

“Are you staying in town tonight?” Cas asked in a carefully even voice.

“Yeah. Got a room at the Econo-Lodge. Crappy but it’s close, no DUI-risk necessary.”

“I’m staying at the Marriott,” Cas said. “It’s not bad. If you wanted to, you know, hang out, later.”

“Fancy,” Dean said with a laugh, and Cas rolled his eyes. “But um, yeah. That’d be cool. Probably fewer roaches.”

Cas squinched his nose, and Dean had to grip the sides of his chair to keep from pulling him off into a corner right there.

“You have no right to make that expression look sexy,” he informed Cas, taking a long drink.

Cas grinned at him, then slowly and deliberately licked a drop from the edge of his glass.

“Jesus,” Dean said, rolling his eyes and biting his lip. “One minute you’re a nerd and the next you’re like a porn star.”  
‘  
Cas nudged his toe against Dean’s ankle. “I can stop,” he said, clearly biting back a smile, and Dean shoved at him.

“You’re a dick,” he announced, and Cas smiled brightly, shifting his chair closer.

“I am,” he confirmed. “Want to check out the guest house?”

“Christ,” Dean said, a bit breathless. “And I’m supposed to be the not-subtle one.”

Cas shrugged. “I’m awkward, not shy.” He stood up and held out his hand, tugging Dean up. They made their way to the guest house and peeked in the door, finding it thankfully empty. The bedroom was in a loft and they climbed the spiral staircase quietly, until Cas finally shoved Dean down on the bed.

“Couldn’t wait for tonight,” Cas admitted, falling on top of Dean. “Waited a month, was almost hoping you’d be less attractive.”

“And am I?” Dean gasped. Cas sank down onto Dean’s lap and kissed him hard.

“Clearly,” he muttered around Dean’s tongue. “Clearly no interest in -- mrrph -- pursuing this -- further -- fuck.”

Dean worked Cas’ slacks open with one hand, the other still twisted in his hair, and Cas reached down to reciprocate.

“Wanted to wait,” Cas gasped, “wanted to wait ‘til we had time, but, fuck, I want you.”

Dean wrapped his hand around their cocks, both hard and leaking. “Later,” he growled. “All night.”

They ground against each other until they were both on the edge, then the door banged open downstairs.

“You guys better be boning or I’ve lost a bet,” Charlie called, “and I don’t lose bets.”

Cas met Dean’s eyes, and they snorted in incredulous laughter.

“Might as well give a show,” Cas whispered. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s, thrusting up once, twice and again, until they both dissolved, coming against each other.

Charlie let out a whoop from downstairs. “Fifty points to Gryffindor!” she yelled, then ducked out of the house.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean.

“Fuck’s sake,” Dean said, pressing his mouth into Cas’ shoulder. “Gonna be a good night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally get some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I suddenly felt the urge to write another chapter of this, for the first time in two and a half months, but, well, there it is. Have some porn.
> 
> Most likely there will only be one more vaguely epilogue-ish chapter, after which I will have actually, for the first time in my fucking life, _finished a fic_ (that wasn't a one-shot). Fuckin' bananas, you guys.

By the time Dean and Cas had gotten cleaned up and made themselves somewhat presentable, Charlie had, naturally, more or less announced their engagement. They tried to sneak gracefully out of the guest house, but a huge cheer greeted them when they stepped outside.

"Oh, my God," Dean groaned, covering his face, but Cas just dropped a small bow and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him towards the bar.

"It's so _romantic_ ," Charlie sighed dramatically from behind them, and they jumped. "Young love blooming at a wedding!"

"Is this necessary?" Dean asked. "Don't you have an _actual_ bride and groom to annoy?"

"My annoyingness knows no bounds," she said him with a grin. "And you two _are_ pretty adorable."

"We are not _adorable_ ," Cas informed her gravely. "We are masculine and imposing."

"Rugged, even," Dean added.

"Adorable," Charlie confirmed, and wandered off. Dean shook his head.

They snagged their drinks and made their way through the crowd, searching for an unoccupied table, finally dropping into a couple of empty chairs in a corner.

"I wonder how long a polite time to stay would be," Cas mused.

"You got somewhere you wanna be or somethin'?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"That's fair to say," Cas said, staring at Dean's mouth, and Dean swallowed.

"Sure is a lot of eye-fucking going on over here for a couple of guys who just boned in the guest house," Andrea announced, appearing at Dean's elbow.

"Technically, we didn't --" Cas began.

"No need to give out a play by play," Dean interrupted.

"Well," Andrea said, "inquiring minds might want --"

"Veto," Dean said firmly. "Why exactly are _we_ apparently the most interesting thing at _your_ wedding?"

"Oh, Benny and I are old news," Andrea said, waving her hand. "You two, on the other hand, are fresh hot gossip." She eyed them, then leaned in. "You can sneak out the back gate," she said in a conspiratorial whisper. "You've put in your time, and let me tell you, you are _not_ going to be left alone here." She dropped her voice even further. "Also, you need to change your shirt," she said, and Cas looked down and blushed.

"Andrea, we don't --" Dean protested, but Cas was already standing up.

"You are a goddess among women," he said, folding her into a hug.

"I better not be hugging any leftover bodily fluids," she said with a laugh, but reached down to pull Dean to his feet. "You come see us before you leave town," she told him. "Bring this one along too."

"I will," Dean promised, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Andrea. And congrats, again." She beamed at him, and he grabbed Cas' hand

"So," Dean said when they got safely outside, throwing Cas an ostentatious leer, "...your place or mine?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Mine," he said, pulling Dean across the street. "Did you drive here?"

"No," he said, staring at the beat up old Lincoln Continental Cas dragged him to. " _This_ is your car? What are you, a pimp?"

"I like it," Cas murmured. He pushed Dean against the car and insinuated his knee between Dean's, then kissed him until Dean was breathless and grinding himself on Cas' thigh.

"Umph," Cas said, pulling back with a small gasp. His lips were pink and slightly swollen, and Dean couldn't help leaning in to chase their spit-slick shine. Cas kissed him again, pulling Dean's hands off of his waist and pinning them to the roof.

"Okay," Cas said, breaking away again. "Jesus. Get in the car."

"Um, you kind of have me pinned against it," Dean pointed out helpfully.

Cas looked down, as if just noticing it, and flushed, releasing Dean's wrists.

"I didn't say I _minded_ ," Dean said, still staring at Cas' mouth, and Cas smacked him lightly on the hip.

"I would prefer _not_ to be arrested for public indecency before I get to fuck you," Cas said, and Dean's breath hitched.

"Presumptuous," he said with a shaky laugh.

Cas just raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?" he whispered, brushing his lips against Dean's, and Dean couldn't resist pressing down against the knee Cas still had between his legs.

"Guess -- guess you'll have to find out," he managed, his voice cracking traitorously.

"Oh, I plan to," Cas murmured. He ground his knee upwards hard before pulling back, and Dean whined. "Seriously," Cas said. "The sooner we get in the car, the sooner I can finally get you naked."

"Mm," Dean said, still making no effort to move. "You _could_ just bend me ov- --"

Cas kissed him once, hard, then finally pulled away completely, walking around to the driver's side.

It was only about a five-minute drive to the hotel, and Cas spent most of it batting Dean's hands away.

"Behave," he admonished. "I am not waiting this long to have you in my bed only to get wrapped around a telephone pole.

"Hmph," Dean said, sitting back with a comical pout. "You know, if you were a _good_ driver --"

Cas shut him up with a glare. "Are you always this annoying in the car?" he said.

"Weren't complaining _last_ time."

"I wasn't _driving_ last time," he said with an exasperated laugh. He turned into the parking lot and found a space. "Finally," he said, putting the car into park.

Dean was on him before he even got his seatbelt off, kissing his neck and pulling at the sleeves of his suit jacket. He had half-crawled into Cas' lap before Cas pushed him off.

"Dean," he said, gasping slightly, "we are _at the hotel_. Control yourself for thirty more seconds."

"Mm," Dean said, ignoring him. He sucked hard at Cas' collarbone and let his hand drift between his legs. Cas' hips stuttered and he bit back a moan.

" _Dean_ ," he said again, more firmly. "Stop being difficult."

"Not gonna happen," Dean muttered, but he finally pulled back and opened his door.

They had barely gotten their jackets off and the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle before Cas had Dean shoved against the wall, working at his shirt buttons. Dean bypassed Cas' shirt completely, reaching for the waistband of his slacks and fumbling with the belt.

He finally yanked Cas' trousers and underwear down to his thighs and dropped to his knees, taking Cas' cock in his mouth without preamble.

"Oh, God," Cas said, staring at Dean. He looked like the picture of sin itself, dress shirt hanging off his shoulders, face flushed and eyes wide, palming the outline of his dick through his pants as he swallowed Cas down.

"Dean, you have to -- stop, stop, I'm so fucking close already, I can't --" Dean just smirked up at him and took him even deeper. Cas groaned, but he reached down and tugged at Dean's hair, and he pulled off with a filthy pop.

"If I were 16," Cas said, taking a long, shuddering breath and pulling Dean to his feet, "I would be more than happy to let you suck me off before I fuck you. Sadly, however, I am not, and if I do not have my cock in your ass in the next five minutes, I think I am going to die."

"Mm," Dean agreed, finally working at the buttons of Cas' shirt. "I had to get a taste. Uh... I assume you came prepared?"

Cas just snorted softly. He shrugged off his shirt and stepped out of the pile of clothes still puddled at his feet, then hooked a finger in Dean's belt and pulled him over to the bed. He fished around in the nightstand and came up with a bottle of lube, then waved a packet of condoms uncertainly.

"Um, I know, I'm clean," he said, blushing slightly, "but I wasn't sure --"

"Me too," Dean murmured. "Got tested before I came down. You, uh... might have been a factor in that," he added, and Cas groaned. He undid Dean's belt with practiced skill, but Dean almost fell over trying to get his pants off before taking off his shoes.

Cas laughed. "Eager, are we?" he said, reaching out to steady him.

"Enthusiastic," Dean agreed. He dropped down onto the bed and pulled Cas on top of him, grinding their hips together.

"Jesus," Cas said, gasping. He reached down and stroked their cocks together, letting his forehead fall to Dean's shoulder. "Your cock is so fucking perfect I might need it in my ass later."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean panted, arching up. "But -- later. Right now..."

"Gonna fuck you," Cas finished. He gave them one last squeeze then rolled off, reaching for the lube. He drizzled it over his fingers as Dean spread his legs in anticipation.

"Oh, God," Dean gasped as Cas began to work his fingers inside. "Better do this fast or I'm gonna come before you even put your dick inside me."

"Better not," Cas warned him, twisting his fingers experimentally, and Dean let out a low choked cry.

"Please," he said, and Cas' cock gave a hard jerk at the sound of Dean begging. "Cas, please, I'm ready, I'm ready, fuck me, please..."

"You are _not_ helping my attempts to not come in the next 2.5 seconds," Cas growled. He pulled his fingers out and crawled down until he was kneeling between Dean's legs, and he couldn't resist leaning down to give his cock a long, slow lick. Dean arched and cried out, twisting his hands in the bed.

Cas pulled off, then bent Dean's knees slightly, giving him better access. He grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up. Pushing in slowly, he desperately tried to ignore the heat coiling in his belly as he got lost in the sensation of Dean's ass clenching around him.

"Please, Cas," Dean begged again, and Cas gripped his hips tightly as Dean tried to shove himself down.

"Going to make me come like a fucking teenager," Cas snarled.

"Yeah. Good," Dean panted. "Can take it slow later. Now -- fucking -- _fuck me_ \--"

Cas let out a growl. He lifted Dean's legs and wrapped them around his waist, then slammed in to the hilt, and Dean let out a wail.

"Yeah, fuck," he chanted. "Do it, fuck, _harder_ \--"

Cas pulled out and drove back in, harder and harder, until his vision began to go white and staticky at the edges.

"Dean," he finally ground out. "Can't -- can't last -- please, Dean, want to see you come, want to _feel_ you --"

Dean managed to drag one hand from Cas' back, where it had been digging stripes and bruises into the skin, and wrapped it around his cock.

"Yeah, Cas," he choked. "Just like that, so fucking good -- gonna come, baby, gonna -- oh God, oh _fuck_ \--"

Cas thrust up one last time, as hard as he could, and Dean's body locked up, arched and rigid, ripping a high, inhuman noise from his throat as he came in thick spurts over his stomach and chest.

The hot clench of Dean around Cas' cock, along with the contortion of pure pleasure on Dean's face, was more than Cas could take, and he came shuddering into Dean's ass, his hips jerking against Dean's.

Cas dropped bonelessly on top of Dean, barely noticing when his face landed directly in a particularly large pool of spunk.

"Hope you weren't expecting any impressive displays of stamina," he slurred, trying to pull out of Dean with as little movement as possible.

Dean gave an exhausted snort. "Been waitin' to do that for a month," he said, twisting his fingers in Cas' hair. "Think we can be forgiven if we're a little eager." Cas hummed contentedly on his chest. "And we got all night," Dean added with a smirk.

"Mm," Cas said. He sat up slightly and wiped at his cheek, staring at his hand in confusion, then made a face. He paused, shrugged, and lay back down. "Wish we had more than all night," he admitted softly.

"Me, too," Dean said. "Um… I'm gonna be in town for another week, though… Would you wanna, y'know, hang out again? Maybe even, uh, go on an actual date? I'd understand if you don’t," he hastened to add, blushing slightly, "if you don't wanna -- if you wanna keep this, you know --"

Cas cut him off with a kiss. "Of course I want to," he said. "But, Dean… are you sure you want to spend your time here with me? Won't your family and friends --"

"They'll survive," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and nuzzling his shoulder. "And anyway," he added with a wink, "Christmas break ain't so far away."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... Christmastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I finished a story! The apocalypse is upon us! No, wait, that's that [other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2001555/chapters/4336926) story.

To Dean's relieved surprise, texting with Cas didn't have any of the stilted awkwardness that their attempts at online conversations had held. He randomly sent Cas pictures of Kansas, the fields of grain and endless blue skies so different from the hot and jumbled chaos of the Florida coast, and Cas regaled him with stories of the "little nightmares" he dealt with as an elementary school teacher.

It also didn't hurt, Dean discovered, that Cas had an absolutely _filthy_ mouth when it came to phone sex.

"Fuck," Dean gasped out one night, his face pressed into the mattress and three fingers still buried in his ass, come drying on the sheets he had just washed _again_. "If you make my heart give out before I see you again I'm going to be _very_ unhappy."

"Mm," Cas agreed. Dean could hear the smile in his voice, and it brought out a mirroring smile on his own. "I have faith in your cardiac strength."

"Nerd," Dean said affectionately.

So the six weeks before Christmas passed relatively quickly. Sam had a month off of law school, and Dean had finagled an extended vacation from work, so Dean was looking forward to spending a few weeks in Florida without the whirlwind stress of wedding plans and preparations, and with his little brother.

And, almost as much, with Cas.

Soon enough, Dean found himself heading back to Florida, only this time in his beloved Impala, not a fucking death machine in the sky, since he wasn't so pressed for time.

He stopped for the night in some podunk town in Tennessee off I-24 and called Sam to check in.

"Yeah, somewhere near, I dunno, Nashville," he said. "Of course the drive is fine. You know Baby and I take care of each other. Yeah, yeah. Shut up, bitch." He shook his head, smiling. "You too. See you Sunday."

He hung up, then lay back on the bed, thumbing Cas' number.

\- - -

"Jesus," Cas ground out, still panting. "I knew your dick would be amazing, but _Jesus_." He pulled off of Dean carefully and crawled up the bed, not bothering to wipe the come off his stomach before he curled into Dean's side.

"You are foul," Dean informed him, but wrapped his arms around Cas' back, pulling him close.

"We can shower later," Cas mumbled, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"Good plan," Dean agreed. Then -- "Oh, God. Cas, it's getting on the _bed_."

"S'my bed," Cas reminded him. "I do what I want."

Dean snorted. "Fine, but you're sleeping in the wet spot."

"I like to think there will be enough wet spots for both of us by the time we go to sleep."

Dean paused. "I don't know if that's incredibly hot or really disgusting."

"Both," Cas affirmed. "It's like you that way."

"Awesome," Dean said. "My boyfriend just compared me to the pools of crusty jizz drying on his bed."

Cas started to laugh, but trailed off when Dean's words registered fully. "Your... what?"

Dean froze. "Sorry," he said stiffly. "That just... slipped out. I know we're not..."

Cas nodded, and they lapsed into silence. They stayed curled together, but the air had turned thick and uncomfortable.

"What... what _are_ we doing, Dean?" Cas finally said. "I don't know about you, but this doesn't feel like a casual, friends-with-benefits type thing."

Dean was quiet for a long moment. "We live a thousand miles apart," he said softly. "And I don't really... do the long-distance thing."

Something twisted in Cas' belly. He'd been expecting it, and he knew it was kinder to be upfront about it than put false hope on the table, but it still ached, and he started to pull away.

Dean pulled him back closer. "But," he continued, his lips in Cas' hair, "I... I think I'd be willing to try."

"What?" Cas jerked his head up, staring at him. "What? Really?"

"If you want to," Dean said. "I... I don't wanna give this up. Give _you_ up."

"Do... do you think it will work?"

Dean rolled them over until he was pressed on top of Cas, from forehead to toes, ignoring the sticky slick of come still smeared between them.

"Nah," he said, digging his fingers into Cas' ribs. Cas shrieked and tried to throw him off, but Dean held him firm. "Nah, it'll be terrible," he announced. "It'll all go to shit, and we'll get in screaming fights, and we're gonna hate each other, and then we'll just be each other's reasons why we don't do long-distance relationships. It'll be great."

Cas finally managed squirm out from underneath him, and threw him off.

"You're an asshole, Dean Winchester," he gasped out, wiping his eyes.

Dean grinned unrepentantly. "I've been told," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new tumblr so I can actually reply and follow. Find me at my still super-bare tumblr, [relucant](http://relucant.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
